Helipad
The helipad is, well, a helipad that is found on the right of the command center but to the left of the oil derricks. The helipad is what allows the player to raid other players for their resources and raid key fragments. Upgrading the machine shop is required to upgrade the helipad. Raids The main purpose of the helipad is to allow the player to raid other players for resources. When getting ready for a raid, the player's squad and the enemy player's squad is displayed. The player can use this time to check out the stats and tech the enemy units have as well as the enemy player's choice of defense towers. If need be, the player can choose to swap out units to best counter the enemy squad. However, the player has to be fast, as once a time limit expires, seen as a red color slowly outlining the raid button, the enemy player escapes and the player needs to find a new target. The amount of resources that can be raided is displayed at the bottom along with raid key fragments. If a raid league is active, the amount of league points earned is shown with the resources as well. If a raid event is active, points for progression rewards in the event are displayed as well. If the enemy player is too strong or the player finds the loot unsatisfactory, the player has the option to refresh and find a new opponent. The cost to refresh starts off at 1,000 cash and doubles every time another refresh is used, up to a maximum of a little over 4 million cash. After a completed raid battle, the price is reset back to 1,000 cash. Revenge Raids Inside of the battle log module is a list of all players who have attacked the player in a raid, whether successful or not. A closed envelope icon appears next to each entry and becomes opened once the player views their adversary and the resources they stole. If possible, the player is allowed to attempt a revenge raid, which allows them to attack their enemy in revenge, although the resources gained may not be as much as those that were lost. Note that enemy players who were repelled in their raid attempt will not allow for a revenge raid and instead rewards small amounts of scrap and experience and upon collecting, the respective message is removed from the battle log. Raid Leagues * For more information, see Leagues The helipad provides with the player daily rewards that can be claimed for thorium and unit parts. The source of these daily rewards is from raid leagues that the player is always a part of. The league is split into several tiers with higher tiers granting better rewards. At the end of a league, the top 5 players with the highest amount of points are promoted to the next tier if possible while several of the lowest scoring players are demoted to a lower tier if possible. Raid Shields A raid shield is a special item the player can purchase with gold in the helipad. When a raid shield is active, the player is not subject to any attacks when the shield is active. However, the player is also unable to raid other players without breaking their shield first. After purchase, the selected option will go into a cooldown period for several days before it can be used again. If the player's squad was unable to defend the base in a raid by another player, a raid shield is automatically granted to the player free of charge. The length of the shield depends on the level of the helipad, up to 12 hours with a level 20 helipad. Like normal shields, the player must break it if they want to raid another player. Challenging an opponent in raid leagues does not break raid shields and can provide the player with an alternate method of obtaining raid league points while keeping their shield active. Shields only block raids for resources and does not prevent raid league challenges, friendly battles from alliance members, and being selected as the opponent in alliance leagues. Raid Stats and History Located near the raid league standings is a small window that stores a list of players that have recently performed a raid against the player. The player can view the individual messages to see how much resources they lost in the raid. If the raiding player was fended off by the player's squad, a special message appears and grants scrap and experience when the player attempts to view the message. A second tab can be viewed to reveal the stats of the player's raid history. The following statistics can be found in the tab: * Total number of raid battles * Number of victorious raids * Average amount of cash and oil raided * Total amount of cash and oil raided * Number of times the player has been raided * Number of times the player was able to repel a raid * Longest chain of consecutive raid repels * Strongest opponent defeated based on squad power * Total number of times the player has performed a revenge raid * Number of revenge victories Trivia * Even if the player has no helicopters in their squad or reserves, the helipad is still needed for raids. * The strongest player defeated statistic does not have to be from a raid. It can be from any encounter with another player as the opponent, such as alliance league battles and invasion battles. * If the player happens to find an opponent that has raided them recently, attacking them will count as a revenge raid, even if the player did not view the raid message and tap the take revenge button. * If an enemy escapes, the player can find a new opponent for no cost. This is effectively a free refresh at the cost of waiting for some time.